


I'm here.

by Stay_please_70



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Holding Hands, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Murder Husbands, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stay_please_70/pseuds/Stay_please_70
Summary: It's time to heal, to love, to listen... Will and Hannibal are cuddling and being soft to each other...





	I'm here.

Hannibal Lecter really would be my downfall. We falled together. I was breathing when we reached the sea. I can remember everything. His scent was bloody, musky, the sensation of that cutted my throat when I inhaled his bare neck... My hands burned badly when I touched his body, that killed me, killed both of us (like he said once) and he wasn't even looking at me while saying this... 

And now he we are, alive, healing, scars to remember the path till this moment. No more games now, no more lies, no more threats, I've never been so sure about my love for him, I know that I love him, and my eyes are hipnotized listening what he's saying, so softly, looking into my eyes, his strong deadly hands holding me so gentle that it's almost impossible to believe that this is the same man who gutted me and tore me apart so many times, his mouth opening so precisely, laid side by side on our bed, his eyes on my eyes, ours legs entangled. His confession is honey to my ears.

"Love seemed impossible to me since Mischa, my heart was always dark, empty, full of desire for vengeance, but then I saw you... My veins started hurting my skin, my blood was running like a wild animal, and I felt that warmth for the first time in a very long time, Will... Your eyes were so distant, and you looked ate me so fast, and yet, somehow, I just knew that I needed you, that from that moment I was in danger, and I felt unsure... I must confess that I regret the framing, the pain that I caused on you, all the scars... I did not know how to manage the love that was eating me alive, my darling..."

He paused, kissed me slowly, tears on his caramel eyes, cheeks wet... And he continued.

"Now everything that I wanted there, I have here in front of me. You in my hands..." He entwined our fingers... "Your lips on my skin..." He said and kissed me softly... "Your voice on my head..." He caressed my mouth with his thumb... "You. Every part, every piece that I do not know yet, I just want to live to learn you, to burn with you, to fall with you... Because I love you, Will..."

We cried and then we kissed again, and again, and again... Maybe for minutes, maybe for hours, I can't tell precisely... And I'm falling for him again, I'm craving, I'm aching for be his everything. Forever. The death wasn't able to tear us apart, not anymore. We really can't survive separation, but we beated the death, and we killed the Dragon. So here I am now, alive, with him. For the rest of our lifes.

We were made to love...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's my first Hannigram post, so I hope you like it. ❤❤


End file.
